Francis
Francis is a playable character from Left 4 Dead who makes a cameo with Bill (deceased), Zoey and Louis in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing and The Sacrifice. In GMOD, he is notable for hating almost anything. His " I hate __" lines used in the game as a joke is most widely used in the mod. He is most of the time seen with the Team Fortress 2 members or other survivors in the game, and in most of these times, he is being scolded by Zoey or yelled at by Bill (if he's there) and Louis. In a video "THAT PYRO IS A WOMAN", he angers the RED TEAM and the RED Pyro saying "Lets go ladies"! The Pyro makes a huge bomb because of what he said. In Moments With Heavy: He can be seen at the end of Heavy's driving test when Heavy gets his new truck on the right side in the credits. He tricks Louis into getting pills from the bowling parking lot and gets attacked by fast zombies. He says " Good thing I'm indistructable'! and Gman kills him. He tries to stop Heavy from taking the Ultimate Sandvich. He makes the RED Heavy loose when he does bumper cars in the bowling gutter RED Heavy wacks him with the ball and still he says " Good thing I'm industrectable"! Faults And Weaknesses Tanks can easily beat him up with their huge rock abilities and kills him instantly. When he touches Louis's pills, Louis will beat him up because of that reason. Gman (like on the 10th line) kicks him and it kill him. in some videos Francis gets attacked by a bear. Powers and abilities Francis uses the auto shotgun (which is his favorite gun) to kill zombies or other enemies. He uses it to kill Tanks or Hunters. He also uses the pump action shotgun but seems to love the auto shotgun better. Sometimes he outsmarts Louis such as getting him hurt. He seems to survive alot of hazzards which is why he says "Good thing I'm industructable". When Francis speaks in Spanish, he is able to kill a Tank who thinks he called the latter dictionary. Everything Francis has survived: Tanks Terroists Heavy Nukes Bowling balls Getting backstabbed by a Spy Getting shot in the neck and head Long Falls Bears Allies Louis is Francis's friends. He likes to mess with him and the pills. Nick is Francis's friend. They like prank calling Rochelle. Francis and Nick fight each other somethimes Enemies Tank is Francis's enemy. When Francis speaks in Spanish, the Tank thinks the biker dude called him a dictionary and wants to kill him only to be the victim. Bill always argues with Francis about his shenanigans. Things Francis hates Helicopters Wood Canada Latest issues Birds Hospitals Cops Doctors Water Tunnels Planes Small town Lawyers Stairs Tanks Moskau first aid Pills Trivia Francis is the winner of Gmod Deathmatch L4d survivors vs L4D2 survivors. Videos *GMOD DEATHMATCH: L4D Survivors vs. L4D2 Survivors (Part 5/Finale) Francis vs Coach/Ellis/Rochelle *GMOD DEATHMATCH: L4D Survivors vs. L4D2 Survivors (Part 2) Francis vs Nick *What Happens When Louis Can't Get His Pills *Gmod L4d - Everybody Loves Francis *Louis tries to save Francis *What Happens When Francis Gets His First Aid? *Francis hates everything he meets *What happens when francis sees a bear *Francis Hates Birds *Francis Hates Vans *Francis Hates Canada *L4D Gmod - Don't Answer The Phone... *Franciskau *Let's See, I'm Francis, and that's Grandpa Bill and THERES ZOMBIES OUT THERE OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! *GMod - Francis and His Stupid Mistake Category:Characters Category:Left 4 Dead Characters